


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 4

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 4 was "Spanking" - Barry gives Lup a lesson in patience.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> (Lup is physically transitioned in this.)

Lup had been dropping hints for the last hour but Barry was stubbornly focused on what he was working on. After distracted responses of “Mmmhmm” and “Sure thing, Lup” her last two comments hadn’t even gotten a response.

An hour was a lot of patience for Lup. It’s not like they even had the light to study this cycle. The damn thing was at the bottom of an ocean and for all her capabilities the Starblaster was no submarine.

Finally she walked over and took the book out of Barry’s hand. “Enough science, babe, it’s time for chemistry.”

He tried to grab the book as he pointed out, “Lup, chemistry  _is_  a science.”

She waved her hand, dismissing his comment. “Not the way I do it. I make it an art form.”

“You can have this back tomorrow,” she told him as she tucked the book behind her back.

“Let me at least finish the…”

“Nope,” she interrupted, diving for the pad full of notes he’d been making. He reached for it too but she was quicker and snatched it up as well.

“Lup, I really…” he stopped as she tossed the book and paper over her shoulder without looking. The book hit a rack of beakers that fell over. At least two broke and the cork knocked loose from a third. Smoke rose from the mess as chemicals reacted.

“Oops,” Lup said before following it with a laugh. “Well, I  _did_  say it was time for chemistry.”

They both moved to clean up the mess. Once the counter and broken glass were dealt with, Barry rinsed the notebook. It was clearly a goner. The ink had run all over the page turning the entire pad into a smeary mess. He squinted at it then dropped it in the hazardous materials disposal rather than finish trying to rinse it safely. At least the book had escaped the worst of the damage. It would still need to dry, though.

“Sorry, bear,” she told him, sounding sincere. “On the upside, though, that does really mean work is done for the day.”

Barry leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. He was silent for long enough that Lup raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “What are you thinking over there?”

“I’m thinking about what kind of punishment you need,” he told her.

Lup’s ears perked up at that. “Oh, I like the sound of that,” she said, stepping closer to him. “I might even have a few suggestions.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” he said, frowning. “That’s the trouble though, isn’t it? That’s exactly what you want. Hardly makes it a punishment.”

Lup paused two steps away from him, looking unsure. “You like it too, though, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he said, his expression softening. “But, Lup, the point is that you can get what you want without…” he gestured at the wet book and space they’d just cleaned up.

“You weren’t paying any attention, though,” she said quietly.

Barry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. “I get focused on my work, yes,” he agreed. “But that also applies when my ‘work’ is you, doesn’t it?”

She nodded.

“So, then. Patience, first?” he asked.

Lup groaned. Patience was the worst with Barry. She should have just let him finish working. At this rate she’d have gotten off faster that way.

Barry closed and locked the door and Lup’s eyes widened. He really didn’t like fooling around in the lab. Maybe he wasn’t quite as focused on patience as he seemed. He cast silence and she couldn’t hold back her grin. No one would mess with a closed door but silence really proved he meant business.

He didn’t comment on her change of expression though that quirked eyebrow of his meant he’d definitely noticed. Carefully he cleared off the desk where he’d been working, leaving nothing behind.

“Desk,” he said simply. “I want you bent over it.”

Lup licked her lips and moved forward. She leaned across the desk, wiggling her ass as she settled into place.

“Hold onto the edge of the desk,” he directed. “I don’t want your hands moving, understood?”

“Okay.”

He smacked her ass. “What was that?”

“Yes, sir,” she responded quickly. He was really feeling it now, he almost never demanded that.

“What’s your safe word, Lup?”

There was the Barry she knew best. “Red.” She’d wanted something silly but Barry like to keep it simple. Red was stop, yellow, pause, green was go. “I’m green, bear, green as can be.” He knew Lup was  _always_  green.

“Oh, I know, Lup. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” He pulled her skirt up and rubbed his hand over her ass, pushing the edge of her lacy panties aside and cupping one cheek before giving a playful smack. “But first you need to take your licks.”

“I’d love to take some licks,” she teased, wiggling her ass at him again.

His hand came down on her bare cheek and the sting seemed to rock through her straight to her core.

“Sorry, sir,” she said quietly.

His fingers hooked over the waist of her panties and slid them down, leaving them at her knees. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, holding them in place. “Keep your legs just like that. Panties hit the floor and that’s gonna cost you.”

Gripping the table harder, Lup offered another meek “yes, sir.” Her legs flexed, wanting to push her hips up but she held herself steady.

Barry’s hand rubbed her ass again then his warm hand moved. She tensed, waiting for the next spanking. It didn’t come. She twisted to look back at him and the moment she did he landed the smack.

“You know better, Lup.”

Fuck. It had just been a couple smacks but already her ass was burning almost as much as the rest of her.

“We’re at three,” he told her. “Let’s see if you can behave through twenty five.”

She squeaked but held her position.

He delivered four more in quick succession and Lup managed to stay still, only making little noises each time. “Good girl,” he told her, lightly cupping her ass again. “Now I want you to keep count for me.”

“Eight,” she managed as she took another, then a flurry as she counted, “Nine, ten, eleven, twelve,” she sucked in a breath on a particularly strong smack. “Thirteen,” she said on a shaky breath.

“Halfway there,” he said, sounding pleased. “Very good.”

Patiently she waited for the next but he just kept running his hand over her ass lightly. The soft touch on the tingling skin felt good and she wanted more, more of his hands on her, more touches on the rest of her body. His hands ran down her thighs then back over her ass, up higher to trail along the edge of her skirt he’d pushed out of his way.

When he smacked her ass again it took her by surprise. “Fourteen,” she said after a pause. She’d almost forgotten what number they were on.

He took his time over the next handful as well. Smack, “Fifteen,” caress. Smack, smack. “Sixteen, seventeen.”

Gods, she was so ready for him to finish and fuck her. She was soaking wet and holding still was using way too much of her concentration.

He ran a finger lightly down her ass and down to slip along her folds. Lup whimpered, wanting him to push into her.

“Wow, Lup, considering how ready you are, you’re being very, very good. Almost done.” The words were barely out of his mouth before his hand came down on her ass again, the finger of his other hand still lightly tracing her wetness.

Lup’s hips pushed forward against his finger and her thighs tightened together. Her whimper was so loud it almost drowned out the second smack on her ass.

“Well, you were doing so good, Lup. But you lost count and the panties are on the floor. Not to mention you didn’t stay still.”

He cupped his hand between her legs. “Gonna have to wait a little longer now,” he teased before he moved his hand to smack her ass. “That’s twenty by the way, so get counting. We’re going to forty now.”

“Bear, please,” Lup begged.

“Fifty,” was his answer.

“Yes, sir,” she said, her voice a whisper.

She kept count as he hit a rhythm. He’d spank one cheek twice then the other, caress, then repeat. By forty she was trembling with need but she’d kept still and counted every blow.

Barry walked around the desk and bent to kiss her, his hand running over her hair. “You’re doing good, sweetie, almost there.”

Lup looked up at him, her need so clear in her eyes that he kissed her again. “What’s your color, Lup? Still green?”

She licked her lips and answered in a shaking voice, “Yes, sir, still green.”

Barry smiled. “You’re being so good, so  _patient,_  Lup. Can you make it the last ten?”

It took her a moment to swallow and answer again, “yes, sir.”

He nodded, face proud.

Back on the other side of the desk, he paused. He wanted to rush the last ten and give her the reward she’d earned, the reward he was extremely ready for himself. But he didn’t want to repeat this scenario too soon, either. Best make the last ten count.”

“Count down from ten now, Lup,” he told her. That might keep her more focused on how close she was.

Her ass was bright red from the spanking and he winced. These last ten were going to hurt but she knew her safe word.

“What number?” he asked, making sure she was ready.

“Ten, sir.”

_Smack._

“Nine.”

_Smack._

A breath then, “Eight.”

_Smack._

“Seven,” she said, gripping the edge of the desk so hard he could see her knuckles were white.

_Smack._

“S-six.”

_Smack!_

“Fiiiive,” she managed, the word drawn out on a push of breath.

_Smack!_

“Four, sir,” her whole body was tensing.

_Smack!!_

“F…Three!” she said, catching herself.

 _Smack,_  lighter this time _._

“Two!”

 _Smack!_  This one was the hardest yet.

Lup panted for a few breaths before she managed to call out, “one.” Her whole body was so tense that her legs were quivering. Her thighs were wet and her whole body moved as she breathed heavily.

“Last one, babe,” he promised. “You’ve done so, so good.”

He tapped her ass so lightly there wasn’t even a sound.

Body sagged on the table, Lup gave a weak laugh.

“Stand up,” he told her and she did, trembling but responding instantly. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, hand running lightly over her ass.

“Feeling more patient?” he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. “Not at all,” she answered.

“Good,” he said. “Me either.”


End file.
